Eight Mile Chronicles
by d-y-l-a-np-l-a-i-d-c-o-m-i-c-s
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO GOING DOWN TO EIGHT MILE!Elias and Liz make it to Bayville but when they arrive things get a bit out of hand. It wasn't a very warm welcome... Better summary in the first chapter... READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Nobody's Home

Hey GUYS! I'M BACK!!! So here's the first chapter of the sequel Nobody's Home! Actually… Originally the tale of Elizabeth and Elias had started out here. I started writing this last summer and never uploaded it to Fan Fiction because I wanted to introduce Liz and Eli in a different way rather than the way they are introduced here. I also wanted to get deeper into Liz and Eli's life before they arrived to Bayville. Just so the readers could understand better… But enough of my babbling! Oh and in the first story there is no character description for them and in this one there is. That's how you can tell I wrote this first

Enjoy the Chapter!

Title: Nobody's Home

Summary: Elias and Elizabeth are new to Bayville high, No one knows much about them they keep to themselves but, Mystique knows the secrets of their past. Which she will use to her advantage.

At Bayville High the students stood in the hallway talking and getting their things from their lockers. The school doors opened, only to see two new kids walk in. They looked the same except the opposite sex. Probably twins. The girl had long light brown hair that was a little kinky and forest green eyes, she also had Caramel colored skin and she wore all blue, a dark blue hoodie and light blue low rise jeans with a white belt and black converse. The girl wore the hoodie over her head, and no one could really see her face, probably because her long bangs were in her face. She kept looking at her feet as if she had low confidence. The boy had the same skin and eye color, but his hair was black. It didn't look like real black, more like dyed black. His hair was long but not very long and it was straight very straight. He had a dark blue head band holding up his hair keeping it from blinding him. His hair was longer in the front than the back. He had a short sleeved dark blue shirt on top of a lighter blue long sleeved shirt with a symbol looked like four combined "C"s. He wore gray jeans and dark blue converse. His walk was more hostile rather under confident. He gave looks that could kill to the people him and his sister passed by in the hallway.

Neither of them had backpacks or anything to keep books in. They looked miserable and angry. The brotherhood looked at them as everyone else did so do the x-men but they both thought the same thing. _Just get to the office and find the principle_. Principle Darkholme saw them and invited them into the office. Everyone in the hallway proceeded to their usually routine. Rogue and Kitty walked to their class.

"Man did you see those two, they looked so upset" Rogue whispered. Kitty smiled and looked at Rouge.

"The boy was kind of cute" she replied. Rogue shook her head and walked into the classroom.

Principle Darkholme handed them pieces of paper with their classes. They both understood and walked out of the room off to their classes. The boy looked infuriated.

"Bitch separated us…." He whispered as he pounded the locker. The girl put her hand on his shoulder.

"Elias, don't let minor things like that bother you, remember being together is important but if this is our schedule it's our schedule." She said. He smirked.

"Fine, see you at lunch Liz…" He walked to his classroom. She turned and looked for her classroom.

There was no one in the hallway to help her. She was basically lost. She had absolutely no idea were she was. Pietro stood in the hallway menacingly. She figured this kid would help her she walked over to him. Then he gave her a blank stare.

"May I help you?" He asked meanly. She showed him her program.

"Can you help me find my class I'm new here…" She whispered. Pietro's face brightened. He smirked as he looked at her program they almost had the same classes.

" HHHmmm fresh meat huh? You'll be eaten alive around here, Elizabeth Ziffermen? That's a stupid name." Pietro began to rant.

"Listen I didn't ask your opinion I asked you to help me…" She sighed angrily.

"EEENNN! Wrong! When ever you ask me something you always ask my opinion and just for being ignorant." He said as he grabbed her then opened a locker and threw her in and locked it.

"Welcome to Bayville Ziffermen, Heh" He yelled as he walked away.

Elias found his class okay but he was worried about his sister, He wondered if she was okay. He had a bad feeling that something bad had happened. His class ended and he looked for his sister. He couldn't find her anywhere. He had to go to his next class. He hoped she was alright.

Elizabeth heard the bell ring she figured some one would come near the lockers and open them for her.

"Hello? Anybody the Let me out of here! Please!" She yelled. Evan walked by the locker Elizabeth was in he heard her screams and let her out.

"Oh thanks, I thought nobody heard me!" She exclaimed. "Are all the people around here like the jerk who threw me in there!?" She asked. Evan smiled.

"Its always ruff on your first day, don't worry it gets better. Let me walk you to class." He said. He walked her to her class and waved good bye as she approached her seat. She spotted Pietro among the other students she sneered. And he laughed to himself.

Later on in the day it was lunch time and siblings got back together. Elizabeth told Elias about the locker incident and he wanted to kick Pietro's ass. They're goal for the rest of the lunch period was to find him and throw him into a locker. Finally when they spotted him they walked over to him. Liz stood behind her brother and let him do all the talking.

"Hey ass-face, I heard you threw this chick in a locker." Elias said.

"What's it to ya loser…" Pietro replied. "What she's your girlfriend or something?" He asked.

"Actually she's my sister and I don't appreciate how you're treating my family!" Elias replied. Lance got up and walked over to Elias.

"This nerd bothering you Pietro?" Lance asked.

"Naw, I can take care of him." Pietro explained as he stood up and got in Elias' face.

"What ya gonna do? Kiss me Fruit cake?" Elias yelled. Everyone heard him and laughed at Pietro. The laughing silenced when the bell rang for next classes. Liz and Elias' next class was gym. They both headed down to the gym and the greatest thing happened. Pietro and his crew were there nobody else had come down yet.

"Hey were playing dodge ball today, fresh meat…" Fred said. The brotherhood pummeled Elias with doge balls.

"Hey he's a brick wall, heh" Toad laughed. Suddenly the balls stopped hitting him like he had a force field. Liz jumped in front and spewed a ball of electrical energy from her hands and electrocuted toad.

"Yeah you must be _shocked_" Liz yelled. She continued to shoot electrical energy from her hands at the brotherhood.

"Well girly I'm gonna rock your world!" Lance yelled as he shook up the gym and made her fall.

"What's going on in here?" Principle Darkholme yelled. "Elizabeth in my office now," She exclaimed.

In Principal Darkholme's office Elizabeth sat with her arms crossed.

"I understand you have problems with those boys, but they are of great significance to me. And you are too, you and your brother." Darkholme said.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth replied.

"I understood that you needed a home, you and your brother are runaways and I knew somewhere where you will be accepted and your brother can stay together rather than be separated in group homes. Are you making me regret my decision?" Darkholme said. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head in disagreement.

"Then stop it…"

Elizabeth and Elias drove up on the estate which principal Darkholme personally had made as their new home. It was raining, and the house looked dark and spooky. The sign in the drive way read "The brotherhood of Bayville boarding House". So far Elias hated the place.

"So… what do you think?" Elias asked his sister. She looked over to him blankly.

"I think you're gonna get wet…" She said as she pushed him out of the car and then got her umbrella and walked towards the door. Elias opened the door only to see toad, both of their mouths dropped open.

"Hey roomy!" Lance yelled. Pietro sped down the stairs and smiled.

"Look it's mopey and dopey" He yelled.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Elizabeth whispered. "Just show us to our rooms and leave us alone" She yelled.

"No prob Ziffermen" Fred said as he led them to their rooms. Liz walked into her room and looked behind her and the whole brotherhood crew stood at her doorway.

"Rule # 1: I hate you all so don't try to be friendly, rule # 2: No asking to drive my car, rule # 3: Stay clear of me, rule # 4: Stay out of my room, if you could do that, you'll survive with me living here. Now GET OUT!" She yelled as she slammed to door. The Crew walked over to Elias' room. He just gave them an evil look and closed the door.

"Don't worry in two days, three days tops they'll love it here" Pietro said with a grin.

You guys get to see Liz's super bitchy side now! Okay I'll update soon… Don't forget to review

Next Chapter:

**Take me away**


	2. Take Me away

Title: Take me away

Summary: Elias and Elizabeth suffer their first few days in the brotherhood household.

The room was dark and nasty looking, only because she left it that way. She threw her clothes in the drawers and then lay on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling. She could hear her new roommates muffled screams. She simply just closed her eyes. She was used to hearing yelling while she slept. It just makes her feel like she was home again. She put on her night clothes and slept in her bed. She woke up the next morning by the sound of her radio alarm clock. Avril Lavinge was playing. That's what woke her up. _OH Oh, So much for my happy ending!_ She thought It was ironic that was playing, she figured since her and her brother ran away, they would be happy unfortunately their in a house filled with obnoxious people. But it could be worse. She got out of her bed and scratched her head. Her pajamas were a light blue tank top and short shorts with lightning bolts on them. She looked in the hallway to check if any idiots were awake. The coast was clear she ran for the bathroom so she could take a shower. She opened the door only to see Lance coming out of the shower. She gasped and quickly closed the door.

"Sorry!" She yelled as she blushed. He walked out of the bathroom and gave her an angry look.

"It's called knocking!" He blurted. She sighed and walked into the bathroom.

He had been awake all night. He never really slept he would drift in and out of sleep. He laid there listening to evanescence all night. He felt so frustrated about where he was living. But it was better than living on the street. His room had no windows so he had no idea if it was morning. He just figured it was because of all the screaming and yelling. He looked down at his CD player, his batteries were dying.

"Dammit…" he sighed to himself. He got up out of his bed. His long bangs were in his face. But he never slept with his head band on. He could see any way. His head band was to prevent anyone from being more scared of him then they already were. He had no shirt on but he figured that he should put an undershirt on. He had his plaid boxers on already. He walked out of his room and looked to see if anyone way in the hallway.

"Anybody got any batteries?" He asked. Toad hopped by with a smile on his face. This angered Elias; a smile did not answer his question. He walked back into his bedroom and got his clothes ready for school.

She couldn't take anymore of this she wanted to get out of bathroom but she feared that the boys she lived with would try and sneak a peek at her. She tried to use her hearing to determine the right time to make a run for her bedroom. The opened the door and ran to her room and locked the door. She sighed and began to put on her clean clothes.

"CHOW TIME!" Fred yelled. She was starving; she hopped around on one leg trying to put on her clothes as quickly as possible. In her attempts she had fell and bumped into her door which had opened. She looked up only to see Pietro standing near her doorway.

"Nice Panties…" He chuckled as he walked away. She looked at her pants that only reached up to her knees at this time. Her thighs and her purple lightning bolt panties were exposed. She quickly closed the door and pulled up her pants then buttoned them. She threw on her hoodie and ran down the stairs.

He had did everything in his morning routine, bathed, then went back to sleep for about ten more minutes. He staggered out of bed and walked over to his closet and put his clothes on and quickly stuffed his headband into his back pocket. The one thing he had forgotten was his pant chain but he only needed it when he wanted to kick some one's ass. He walked down the stairs and saw his sister sitting on the couch and his new room mates sitting at the breakfast table. He sat by his sister.

"Not hungry?" He asked as he laced up his converse. She folded her arms as she looked at the pancakes on the table.

"I'm too fat; my ass is so fat I couldn't even get my jeans on this morning…" She complained. Elias hated when his sister complained about her weight, she was actually perfectly fine when it came to weight. It was all in her mind. He would do whatever it took to convince her that.

"Hey guys, is Liz fat?" Elias shouted to the group, the all shook their head in disagreement. Toad being the only comedian.

"Is that her name?" He laughed to himself. Lance slapped him in the back of his head in anger.

"C'mon have some pancakes." Fred yelled. Liz didn't want any; Elias' face had an insisted look to it. Fred walked over and pulled them over to the table.

"I SAID CHOW DOWN!" He yelled as he put pancakes in front of them. Liz dimmed her eyes.

"Great forcibly fed, Thanks Elias, remember this when I'm thirty, three hundred pounds and living with cats…" Liz yelled at her twin brother. Pietro lifted his eye brow.

"You think your gonna be a cat lady? You strike me more as a skanky whore roaming the streets…" He laughed as he got up from the table. Liz stood up with her fists balled tight and electrical energy just waiting to be exposed from her palms.

"C'mon guys, lets get going, later purple panties…" Pietro yelled as him and the crew walked out of the door. Elias ran behind them.

"Wait up! I'm hitching a ride with you guys; Liz doesn't like me in her car…" Elias yelled. He waved good bye to his sister as him and the brotherhood boys climbed into Lance's jeep and sped away blaring Green Day.

As they left Liz approached the table with pancakes. She looked around to see if anyone else was around, the coast was clear. She crammed the pancakes down her throat then drank the syrup. She knew since the guys were gone she could pig out. When she was done, she walked to her night black Hyundai Sonata, it looked brand new. She made sure it did her parents gave her that car and she cherishes it like a child. She started the car and got on the road. It took her about ten minutes to realize that she forgot that she didn't know where the school was. She stopped and waited to see if she could get directions.

They sped down the street towards their school. Lance was driving. Fred was sleeping. Toad was rocking out to the song "American Idiot" and Pietro was filing his nails. Elias didn't even know what he was doing. He hated these guys. But he wanted to get to know them better. This is rare for him to do. Must be something special going on with these dipsticks. The song was over and toad resumed to fidgeting in the back seat. He looked at Elias.

"Hey what's your name again?" He asked.

"Its Elias, what's yours again?" Elias asked back.

"Todd, but my crew calls me Toad." He answered. Elias smirked and turned away.

"Iss'sall good, and your Lance, your Pietro, and your Fred right?" Elias said as he pointed to each person. They all nodded his head in agreement.

"Pietro, hmm you got to admit that's a pretty gay name don't you think?" Elias teased. Pietro frowned ad turned around towards Elias.

"Not funny emo bangs…" Pietro replied. Elias realized he didn't have his head band on. He quickly pulled it out of his back pocket and put it on.

"Y'know head bands are pretty gay don't you think?" Pietro sassed. Elias smirked. And put his hand on Pietro's shoulder.

"Not as gay as your name my friend…" Elias chuckled. Pietro sneered. Lance turned around and quickly glanced at Elias.

"Actually I think Pietro gets more pussy than anybody in this car…" Lance corrected. Elias shook his head in disagreement.

"I beg to differ how long has he been boning?"

"One year" Pietro blurted.

"TWO! Top that!" Elias shouted.

"That's it! I'll kill you newbie!" He yelled as he fully turned around and began to choke Elias. Elias retaliated by punching Pietro but this did not stop him. Lance fully turned around to try and pry them apart.

"Hey guys break it up!" He yelled, meanwhile the car lost control. Toad panicked.

"Hey um, Lance should you be watching the road?" Toad yelled the car swerved out of control. Toad and Fred screamed in fear while the others screamed in anger. Toad tried to take control of the wheel.

"Turn that way! NO Move! LOOK OUT FOR THE TRUCK! LOOK OUT FOR THE TRUCK!" Fred screamed. He and Toad feared for their lives as they swerved out of the way of the truck.

"You're doing it wrong! GIVE ME THE WHEEL! GIVE ME THE WHEEL!" Fred shouted. Toad and Fred fought over control of the wheel and then they passed by what looked like Liz's car. It was Liz!

"Hey look its Liz!" Toad pointed as the jeep crashed. Pietro and Elias still going at it. Liz walked up to them with a pissed off expression.

"What the hell are you doing?" She sighed. Lance walked up to her with a smile.

"Mind giving us a lift?" He asked, she rolled her eyes.

Pretty soon the brotherhood was back on the road. Pietro and Elias made up and self appointed themselves as the studs of the group. Toad sadly sat in the front seat with Liz. This is far from what she wanted.

"I wanna listen to the radio!" Toad yelled as he reached for the radio dial his hand was immediately electrocuted by Liz.

"Ouch!" he yelled.

"NO touching anything in my car, NOT any of you, this just goes double to you toad… you're a walking disaster." Liz exclaimed. The Brotherhood finally got to school with the help of Liz's car and Lance's directions. The day was starting to become the normal routine again. Liz immediately kicked everyone out of her car. She then locked her car safely and walked away. Lance tailed behind her.

"We're gonna cut fifth period to get my jeep off the road. You should come with us." Lance said.

"This may come to as kind of a surprise, but I don't like you… Stop trying to hang out with me…" She exclaimed as she stormed into school. She pushed Taryn and Jean out of her way.

Elias and Fred had lockers next to each other so they begun talking. Elias doesn't like talking to people besides his sister so; this normal conversation was a first.

"So what do you do for fun?" Fred asked.

"Heh, I scheme on girls, you know any girls I should hit up?" Elias responded.

"Naw, I'm not much of a dater, that's Pietro's department. Any thing else?" Fred asked. Elias thought for a second.

"No, that's all I do, there's nothing better to do in Detroit…" Elias replied. Fred scratched his head.

"So is Liz into sex as much as you?" Fred asked. Elias chuckled to himself.

"Liz is what I call a lesbian in denial, she never screwed any guy in her life, or girl but that's not important. What's important is that she is not sexually healthy. But that's my opinion." Elias watched as Jean passed by and he gazed lustfully at her.

"Nice ass…" Elias said. Jean turned in anger.

"Excuse me?" She yelled.

"Oh you didn't hear me I said nice ass red…" Elias yelled as she angrily stomped away. Fred shook his head and walked away. Elias ran his fingers through his hair with a smirk on his face. Some girls sighed at him lovingly as he passed by. He heard one whisper; _"I think I can change him". _No one could change him, but thanks for trying.

The brotherhood boys cut out of school early. They searched for Lance's car and luckily for them, they got it! They drove over to McDonalds for a bite, and conversation about their new members.

"So, Elias bag any girls today?" Fred asked. Elias smirked.

"Some chicken head named Kitty were going to a movie later…" Elias said. The brotherhood boys shook their heads, they whispered in each others ears. Elias got nervous did he say something wrong?

"What? She got an STD or something?" Elias asked. Lance laughed.

"Naw she's just a chick we don't like. Why is Liz such a bitch though?" Lance asked. Elias frowned and stood to his feet.

"What did you just call my sister?" Elias yelled. Toad stood in front of Elias.

"Okay everybody chill yo! Lance lets try to be more respectful to his sister…" Toad said trying to bring peace. Lance sneered.

"Fine… Why is your sister so mean to us?" Lance corrected himself. Elias sat back down in his seat.

"What do you expect, speedy here threw her in a locker, and you guys have been teasing her ever since. Liz doesn't like being teased, who does? Plus it's obvious she doesn't like any of you. Kind of like hate at first sight." Elias explained.

"Well try talking to her, I'm trying to be nice, and that's hard!" Lance exclaimed. Pietro smirked.

"I know what's wrong with her, she's sexually deprived, heh" Pietro said as he bit into his big Mac.

"I actually agree…" Elias said.

The brotherhood boys got back on the road. They drove back down to the house which was empty. They assumed Liz was still in school. They all sat on the couch and watched TV. They argued about what they were having for dinner then figured it was retarded because Fred always made the food. Elias stepped out of the room for a second. Pietro huddled all the other boys together.

"You guys think Liz's boobs are perfect?" Pietro asked. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Hey tonight's goal should be to get her to take her hoodie off!" Lance added. Toad thought for a moment.

"You mean her jugs are bigger than Rogue's?" Toad asked. Pietro sneered and sucked his teeth.

"Nobody's jugs are bigger than Rogue's" Pietro exclaimed as he slapped toad in the back of the head. Elias walked in.

"Really? Then I should meet this Rogue huh?" Elias asked. All the boys got quiet, the door slammed opened as Liz stormed in. They all stared at her as she plopped on the couch.

"Today was terrible, my car ran out of gas and I had to push it the gas station, all my teachers hate me. And I can't fit in for shit…" Elizabeth ranted. Pietro sat beside her.

"Awww… Is there anything we can do?" Pietro asked. Liz pushed him away and got up and walked towards the staircase.

"Yeah, stay away from me until dinner time…" Liz said as she walked upstairs. Toad hopped up the stairs and followed her. She hurtled him back down the stairs, followed by slamming her bedroom door.

"I still think she's nice" Toad moaned. Elias sat on the couch and folded his arms. He sat in between Pietro and Lance. They watched television as Fred made dinner. Soon their silence was broken by Toad's curious words.

"Wonder what Liz is doing…" Toad whispered. All the boys gave Toad a blank stare. Fred soon walked over and told them it was dinner time. Pietro took the inactive to tell Liz it was dinner time. He zoomed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Dinner time!" He shouted. Liz slowly opened up her bedroom door and walked. She stared at Pietro; she gave him looks that put chills through his very soul.

"You look hot don't you want to take off that hoodie?" Pietro asked. Liz lifted one of her eye brows.

"What are you up to?" She whispered as she slowly walked down the stairs with her arms crossed.

"Nothing you just look hot that's all…" Pietro replied. Liz gave him a dirty look. Pietro realized how his sentence offended her.

"Ummm that came out wrong…" Pietro corrected. Liz groaned angrily and walked quicker down the stairs. She was tired of hearing that idiot talk.

Liz and Pietro got down stairs and sat at the table awaiting the food. Spaghetti and meat balls. Fred served them; dinner time seemed awkward because one of the people at the dinner table was giving off lots of negative vibes. Lance tried to break the ice; also he tried to get Liz's hoodie off.

"So what's that symbol on your shirt Elias?" Lance asked. Elias hesitated Elizabeth took initiative and decided to answer for him.

"It's the order of the electric symbol. Its and ancient witch society symbol; witches who specifically use electricity in their spells. Our dad taught us that. Ever since we've worn the symbol on most of our clothes." Liz explained "Want to see mine?" she said as she opened up her hoodie revealing a tight hot blue dark blue sleeved midriff shirt with the order of the electric symbol on it. The brotherhood boys smiled. Pietro was mad, Lance won the challenge. Elias was angry he knew they weren't looking at his sister's shirt.

"Guys chill, that my sister, I think that's gross…"Elias whispered.

Dinner time was over and Liz headed back upstairs and Elias wanted to go to sleep, Toad tried one more time to get to really talk to Liz. He kept trying but she rejected his kindness. He hid in her closet. Liz walked into her bed room and slammed the door. She turned on her Boom box and pressed play. She sat in the corner of her room while she listened to Senses Fail. Toad hopped out of the Closet.

"I didn't know you liked rock!" He yelled. Liz's eyes widened as she stood up and readied her powers so she could attack Toad.

"TOAD!?" she yelled as she released electrical energy from her hands. Toad dodged her attacks.

"Listen just hear me out okay." Toad pleaded. Liz resisted the want to kill Toad.

"DID YOU FORGET RULE #4 OR ARE YOU JUST AN IDIOT!?" Liz yelled. Toad sat on a chair next to her bed.

"Okay I know you don't like me but we have to live together so, I just wanted to talk." Toad answered. Liz slammed her body on to her bed.

"I hate you all…" Liz complained.

"Okay I understand but, Y'know you've seen all the worst in us. I mean there's nothing left to see but the best. My mom always told me that." Toad said. Toad stared; he began to believe Liz was actually listening to him.

"Y'know you're right. But I'll start looking for the best in you guys tomorrow please get the hell out of my room." Liz replied. Toad hopped out of the room and closed the door.


	3. How does it feel

This is the updated chapters!!! Please Review and Have fun reading thank you!

* * *

Title: How does it feel?

Summary: Elizabeth is still having a hard time getting used to Bayville. Her powers affect her life in the brotherhood household, school and in life period. These feelings are hard for her to control but soon she will become less hostile then she was when she first arrived at Bayville.

Liz woke up and did her daily morning routine. She walked down the stairs only to see her roommates raising hell as usual. Her brother joined in on their asinine activities. She groaned and sat on the couch. She saw Toad hop down the stairs and she remembered what he said the night before. It sort of made her smile. She smiled to herself as the chaos proceeded until Pietro stopped his running and gave Liz a blank stare.

"Are— are you smiling?" He stammered. The brotherhood boys gasped and stared in shock. She got up off the couch and yawned. She walked over to the breakfast table and looked at Freddy.

"What's for breakfast?" She asked with a grin. Fred looked up in shock and stared to stutter.

"Um cereal I guess…" He responded. Liz sat back down on the couch and started twisting her hair around her index finger. She felt much happier having a different attitude, but the fact that the boys kept staring at her annoyed her. She wanted go to school. The boys were preparing their transportation to school. Liz was going to drive to school herself but, she wanted to hang out with the crew more. Lance walked threw the door she tailed behind and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Can I go to school with you this morning?" She asked. Lance nodded his head in approval. She ran over to Lance's jeep and jumped in She honked to horn joyfully.

"C'mon boys that school isn't bore it self!" She yelled from the car. Everyone jumped in. Pietro folded his arms and glared at Liz. Liz looked up in confusion.

"What?" She asked. He pulled her up by her hoodie and continued to glare at her.

"You're in my seat!" He yelled. She got out of the seat and Pietro took the place he belonged in. Liz sat her place in between her brother and Toad. She fell asleep only to wake up to feel someone rubbing her thigh, she opened her left eye and sneered at Toad. Toad looked away.

"Hey it wasn't me…" He said. Lance pulled into the school parking lot. Scott's car pulled up next to them.

"Hey Loser-hood!" Scott yelled as he let everyone out of his car. Liz stood up with her balled fists of electrical fury. Elias put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her down. Scott and his crew walked away.

"Man! Who are those haters?" Liz asked as she walked out of Lance's jeep with her hands on her hips. Freddy walked over to her.

"That's the x-men, and your right they are haters…" Fred answered. Liz stared at them for a moment then followed her fellow team members into school.

Liz walked over to her locker. Kitty looked over to her and smiled. She walked over to Liz. Liz was a lot taller than Kitty. It sort of scared her. But she figured she'd be fine.

"Hi you must be new here, I'm Kit—" Her sentence was cut off by a punch in the face. (A/N: All people who hate kitty probably jumped up in their seat and cheered…) Yes, Liz punched Kitty in the face. She's violent like that, any who… Kitty fell to the ground as the brotherhood boys flinched by the blow Liz laid upon Kitty.

"I didn't know she was a bully…" Pietro said in fear. Elias laughed nervously, he kind of told Liz not to bully anyone at this school. She must of Forgot.

"Umm did I forget to mention that?" Elias laughed. Toad hopped up for joy.

"Heh! YEAH! You guys really are just like us!" Toad yelled. Liz walked over to the boys.

"Who was that nerd?" She sneered. Elias grabbed Liz by her shoulders and begun to shake her.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO BE A BULLY ANYMORE!?" Elias yelled. Liz pulled herself away.

"Things like that can't be gotten rid of so quickly" She sighed. They all walked down the hallway as students ran for cover, trying to hide from the newest bully on the scene. None of the brotherhood seemed to notice they just continued to talk about nothing. Lance walked over to his locker as everyone else loitered in front of their classroom. Liz followed him.

"Umm, sorry If I was a bitch to you the other days…" She apologized. He smiled and pinched her cheek.

"Don't sweat it sweet cheeks…" He said as he walked away. She blushed as she touched her cheek and stared admiringly at Lance. Elias walked over to her and smiled.

"You like him" he whispered teasingly. Liz frowned and became infuriated.

"Shut up!" She yelled angrily as she walked down the hallway, her brother followed her.

"Lance and Lizzie sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" He sung teasingly, Liz turned around and groaned.

"Elias! I'm warning you!" Elias continued to laugh at her. He grabbed her and gave her a noogie. Then he put her in a headlock, he'd play fight with her like that since she could remember.

"I guess I was wrong, you're not a lesbian. You just needed a misfit!" Elias yelled. Liz fought herself free from his headlock. And she began to yell at him.

"Don't worry I'll put in a good word for ya!" Elias yelled.

"Just keep your mouth shut, you got that hotbox?" She replied as she stormed away.

She looked at her program card, now that realized she liked Lance, she wanted to see if she had any classes with him. She walked to her first period only to see Pietro. She wasn't going to avoid him. Actually she sat next to him. She didn't pay attention to the teacher. She figured she'd cheat if there was a test. And she'd probably get a D in the class. Pietro kept passing notes that were very insulting to their other classmates. When she wasn't passing notes she was doodling in her notebook; hearts with "L" and "L" and forever written in them. Soon the bell rung and it was time for the next class. Pietro gazed at her note book.

"Who's "L"?" He asked. She immediately shut her notebook and stood up.

"None of your business" She answered. Pietro frowned and followed her. Toad hopped from the top of the lockers to where Liz and Pietro were walking. Liz jumped in fear.

"Must you do that?" She yelled. Toad frowned.

"I can't help it I'm toad!" he complained. Fred met up with them and so did Lance and Elias, they got classes together.

The brotherhood decided to cut second and third period to go behind the school and get a smoke. Liz never smoked before, well not a cigarette. She used to frequently smoke weed with her brother but, she realized she had to stop. Funny thing too, Elias brought some pot to smoke with his sister. Lance lit his cigarette and gave one out to everyone except Liz. Liz frowned.

"Why didn't you give me one?" She complained.

"I don't think girls should smoke." He said. She sneered. He groaned gave her one.

"I don't have a light" she added. Lance got his lighter and lit her cigarette.

"Thanks" She said as she inhaled and then coughed. Lance laughed at her.

"Liz this is not weed, you're not supposed to breathe it in!" Elias directed her. Toad's eyes widened.

"You guys do refer?" He asked. Elias nodded his head in agreement. Liz continued to smoke. She felt like a loser because this was her first time to smoking a cigarette.

"Virgin to smoking huh?" Lance teased.

"That's not the only part of her that's virgin…" Elias snapped. Liz elbowed him in his stomach. She told him to keep his mouth shut.

"This isn't doing it for me, Liz wanna share a joint?" Elias complained as he put out his cigarette. Liz smiled.

"Hell yeah!" she yelled. She looked back at her new friends then changed her mind.

"Umm maybe we shouldn't get high today Elias…" She whispered. He frowned and crouched against the wall as him and his group of friends smoked behind the school. Liz couldn't stop glancing at Lance. Then her glancing became a gaze. He looked down at her.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. She turned away and looked at Fred.

"Nothing"

Soon it was lunch time and the slackers were starving. Liz didn't have any lunch money. She decided to steal it. She saw Kitty in the distance looking through her wallet. Liz ran over and smirked.

"Gimme five dollars!" She shouted. Kitty jumped.

"But this is my lunch money!" She replied fearfully. Liz grabbed the five dollar bill out her hand.

"Pfft, you have more" She scoffed as she walked away. Jean walked over to Kitty's aid.

"She's nothing but a bully…" Jean whispered to Kitty.

"But she's a scary one, she's a girl bully" Kitty complained. Kurt ran over.

"Those are the worst…" Kurt added.

Liz got her food and sat at the lunch table with her boys. They sat there; of course Fred had the most food. Elias and Pietro were eyeing girls as Toad tried to catch a fly with his tongue. Lance just listened to his CD player. She begun to eat until Scott and Jean walked over. Lance stood up.

"Get lost Summers!" Lance yelled, Scott just stood there and kept his cool.

"Who are these two?" Scott asked. Liz stood up and balled her fists readying herself to attack. She had been waiting to use her powers for days.

"You wanna find out?" She said gruesomely. Jean stepped back. Scott walked up to her face to face.

"Yeah, you the chick who keeps bullying people? We wanna put a stop to it!" Scott replied.

"So what are you gonna do? You mess with her you mess with us!" Lance yelled back. The whole brotherhood stood up. Elias walked by his sister's side.

"Especially me!" He shouted. Whispers were heard all over the cafeteria. Most students didn't pay attention, but some were watching this fight.

"Because you have to know one important thing! Bullying gives you certain advantages _shades_…" Liz yelled as she grabbed Scott's sunglasses, Scott kept his eyes closed. She tossed them over to toad, who threw them to Fred with his tongue.

"KEEP AWAY!" She shouted happily, Jean used to telekinesis to keep Pietro from running away with Scott's glasses. She used her powers to get Scotts glasses back on. Liz got angry.

"See! This is what I hate when party poopers come and ruin all the fun!" She shouted as she threw a ball of electrical energy at Jean. Scott opened his eyes which caught Liz off guard. She flinched knowing she was about to get hurt but her brother put a force field around her. After the force field was gone Liz threw Scott out of the cafeteria and kicked out threw the school doors. Liz ran off and Scott ran after her.

Liz ran down the campus of Bayville high, but she wasn't in her regular clothes. She was wearing a short dark blue skirt and dark blue tights, a dark blue top with no sleeves and the order of the electric symbol on it in white. She had long dark blue gloves on also along with combat boots (not literally I'll draw a picture or something….) A Scott was in his x-men uniform. She hid on the roof of the school. She was looking for Scott. She finally spotted in from the distance.

"What do you think your doing? Trying to stop me? You really must not know me!" She shouted in the air. Scott attempted to bring her down with his beam. But she blocked it with one of her force fields. Scott ran around searching for her. She had disappeared.

"Who are you? Where are you?" He shouted. Liz sucked her teeth. All he could hear was her voice. He didn't know where she was.

"So many questions, so little time…" She said innocently. She came down from the roof of the school. Scott readied himself for battle. And tried to seem powerful so he could milk some information out of her.

"Where's your posse?" he yelled.

"I don't know, and if I did I wouldn't tell you!" She replied. He put his hand out, she stared at it.

"I don't want to fight, I'm Cyclops, and what can I call you?" He said peacefully, Liz sneered and shook his hand.

"Well I guess you could call me…" She started then electrical shocks went threw Scott. Then she hurtled him to the ground.

"Electrolyte…" She said evilly with a smile. She looked up in the sky only to see Jean with Rogue and Kitty latched onto her. Kurt and Evan teleported in front of her.

"Oh great it's the Lame-o-posse, maybe you'll like my next trick better!" She shouted as she jumped up on to a near by trash bin. She put her hands together and opened them, her palms where exposed. She shot electrical energy towards all of the x-men. Kitty phased threw it. And Jean blocked most of it. Liz gradually brought herself back to the ground. Kurt teleported and came behind her. He grabbed her, thinking they finally defeated her.

"You shouldn't touch me I'm warning you. The power I'm supplying IS ELECTRIFYING!" she shouted as she electrocuted Kurt. He was weak but he didn't fall out. Rogue gradually tiptoed behind her as she took of her glove and reached for Liz's bare arm. Rogue caught Liz by surprise.

"What the He—" Her words were cut off by the absorption of her very self. She staggered then almost fell to the ground but was caught by a certain speed demon. Pietro held her in his arms. The brotherhood came onto the scene.

"What did you do to her?" Elias shouted. All of the brotherhood was in their costumes. Elias's costume was gray with white boots and the order of electric symbol in white. Along with a long dark blue trench coat and black gloves. NO head band so his hair was in his face. Elias was infuriated when he that the X-men hurt his sister. Lance walked over to them.

"We told you mess with her you mess with us!" Lance yelled.

"Now I'm gonna rock this place!" He shouted as he shook the ground. The X-men panicked and worried about the well being of the well being of the school.

"Okay we'll leave…" Jean said as she led the team out of the school parking lot. The brotherhood grouped around Liz who Pietro was still holding and who still was knocked out.

"She'll be fine… Let's get her home though…" Pietro whispered.

Back at the Brotherhood boarding house, they laid Liz on the couch to rest. They all anticipated her waking. She begun to move, she opened her eyes only to see her new friends. Who she now considers her heroes, they saved her. And she saw her loving brother worrying about her. She tried to get up. Lance helped her.

"Are you okay" he asked.

"Oooo, what hit me?" She whispered as she held her head. She smiled at all of them.

"Welcome to the other side! Now you see what those x-geeks do to us!" Fred said. Liz frowned.

"They all have bugs up their asses, what did I do to them?" She whispered to herself. Toad sat his hand on her shoulder.

"The important thing now, is to remember, we must defeat the x-dorks!" Toad exclaimed. Liz nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't worry; I will use my all to get rid of those bitches…" She replied as she got up and walked up the stairs spitefully and went into her room. Plotting her revenge.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon! R&R 


	4. Choke on This

Hey people! I really love this chapter because I like Elias better than Elizabeth, he's smexi! He's my Bishi OC MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: Get ur smexi ass over here! glomps Elias

Elias:NOOOOOOOOOOOO! LET GO OF ME!

Title: Choke on this

Summary: Elias finds a chick he would consider dating. But first he must see if they are worthy of his manly-ness. Soon he will realize that girls in this hood are trying to cramp his style.

Elias woke up and scratched his head. He was bored with the girls falling for him at school. He just had a dream that he was over run by every girl in school. But this wasn't good enough for him. Girls could fall for him but that didn't mean he would be able to bone them. He needed a chick who willing to do the "nasty". He walked into the bathroom, took off his clothes and jumped into the shower. Pietro walked into the bathroom. He knew it was Pietro because he saw blur come in. Elias grew infuriated. He peeked his head through the shower curtain.

"Do you mind?" He exclaimed. Pietro began to shave his face.

"No, you go ahead…"He replied. Elias growled and closed the shower curtain. Pietro speed out of the bathroom, finally giving Elias privacy. Elias brushed his teeth and brushed his hair. He walked out of the bathroom and began to dress himself. He put on his lightning bolt boxers and his T-shirt. He pulled on his gray jeans. He brushed his hair, for days he's been trying to make it look a certain way. Lance walked by and spotted Elias and stood in the door way.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Elias turned to him.

"I'm pissed; I still can't get my hair to do that flippy thing…" He replied as he gave up, he spayed axe on his body then put on his shirts. He slammed the door as him and Lance walked down the stairs slowly. He pulled his bangs up and put on his head band. Liz ran out of her room and walked down the stairs with them. Her hair was out she reached for her light blue scrungie on her wrist and tied her long hair into a pony tail as she yawned.

"Not enough sleep?" Elias said. She smiled.

"You were still plotting to get your revenge on the x-geeks last night. So thought of anything good?" Lance added. She jumped off the steps onto the floor of the living room.

"I'll get back to you on that later…" She yelled as she ran to the kitchen. Elias sat in between Liz and Pietro. Pietro looked over to Liz and smiled.

"So Liz wanna go out some time?" He said as he smirked. Elias' eyes widened.

"Are— are you hitting on my sister?" Elias stammered angrily. Liz sneered in disgust.

"Eww like I would ever go out with you!" She shouted as she stormed away from the kitchen table and sat on the couch. Elias grew weary of eating. Fred walked over.

"What's wrong dude?" Fred asked.

"Y'know I haven't had sex in three weeks, y'know how hard that is for me?" Elias replied. He walked out of the house angrily and sat in Lance's jeep. He honked the horn angrily. Everyone piled into the car. Liz sat in the seat behind Pietro's. He looked back and smiled. Liz quickly turned away folded her arms and pouted.

They got to the school and sat in the parking lot. None of them were really in the mood of going inside yet. Kitty, Rogue and Jean passed by. Elias' face lit up he remembered that chick. He went out on one date with her then never spoke to her again. Then tried to ignore her when his sister started bullying her. He walked over to them, they immediately stopped.

"There a problem emo-bangs?" Rogue asked angrily. Elias grinned.

"I wouldn't talk skunk head…" He said as he rubbed her hair. She sneered and stomped away. Jean and Kitty followed. But he then grabbed Kitty by her arm and pulled her back.

"Hey-um I was y'know wondering. You wanna go on another date?" He asked. Kitty thought to herself for a second.

"Listen, Elias you really like cute but your like on the dark-icky side…" She replied.

"But that doesn't judge my character, please give me another chance!" He pleaded. She smiled.

"Okay Elias, one more chance. Where are we going?" She asked.

"How about we go to a movie then to look out point for some dinner?" He answered.

"Sounds like a date to me…"She said as she blushed and ran to catch up with her friends. Elias turned back over to his friends.

"BAGGED IT!" He shouted as he high-fived his sister. The school bell rang and everyone headed for their classes. Liz hid her face behind her locker as she quietly admired Lance and blushed. Pietro sped in front of her. She jumped then angrily sighed.

"What ya doing?" Pietro shouted. She shoved him.

"Will you please buzz off? Jeez you're like an annoying stalker!" Liz shouted and she walked away.

"But we have class together!" He replied.

"Where do you think I'm going?" She yelled as she tried to walk faster.

"Right behind ya beautiful!" He said as he ran after her. Elias shook his head walked to Lance.

"How long has he liked her?" Elias asked Lance.

"Dude, he's been talking about her since you two first moved in. He wants it badly…" He answered.

"Well I'm getting laid tonight; I'm gonna be eating breakfast with a kitty cat tomorrow morning! I can't wait!" Elias exclaimed excitedly. He and Lance walked the hallways. Lance noticed how the girls sighed as Elias passed by.

"Y'know by what I see, you could have any girl you want, why would you choose Kitty?" Lance asked as he scratched his head.

"Let's just say it's a part of my strategy." He answered. He said as he winked at a girl him and Lance passed. She sighed and fainted. Lance rolled his eyes and walked into the classroom, all Elias could do was grin to him.

Liz and Toad walked down the hallway. They turned the corner only to see Pietro by his locker. Liz let out a loud "eeep!" and jumped behind Toad.

"What's wrong, it's just Pietro!" Toad shouted as he pushed her over to him. She fought back and pushed Toad away.

"He's been hitting on me all day and I just don't feel that way about him… There someone else, kind of…" Liz replied. Toad smirked and put his hands in his pocket.

"Liz I've only known you for three days, I don't think it would work out…" He said with a yellow toothy grin. Liz groaned in anger.

"Not you, you idiot! Some one else…"She said as she walked ahead seeing that Pietro had left. Toad followed and pondered.

"Summers?"

"No…"

"Daniels?"

"No…"

"Matthews?"

"NO! WHO THE HELL IS THAT!?"

"Night creeper?"

"Who?" She sighed angrily.

"Fred?"

"No…"

"Lance?" He asked as his final guy he could think of that she could like. She jumped, her eyes widened and she looked back at Toad. The class bell rung. She became extremely happy.

"Oh there's the bell gotta get to class, see ya Toad!" She said ridiculously quick, and then ran into her class. Toad stood there and scratched his head.

Fred walked into the boy's bathroom and saw Lance and Elias in it. His eyes widened as he turned back around to wait for them to leave.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything!" Fred yelled. Lance grabbed Fred angrily.

"Stop trying to make us sound gay!" He replied.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Fred asked.

"Elias got kicked out of class; apparently Ms.Kinckle's tits are real. Elias should know, HE SQUEEZED THEM!" Lance complained. Elias smirked.

"I should have a label on my forehead that says 'women with nice racks and low cut blouses BEWARE!" Elias said smugly. The next class bell rung and it was time for lunch. The brotherhood met up and walked towards the lunch room.

All of them sat at their usual lunch table. Elias just wanted the day to end, so he could get the sex he so sorely needed. Liz tried to stay as close to Lance and as far from Pietro as possible. She got up to get some condiments.

"Mmmmm" Pietro sounded as she passed by.

"No…" She replied as she turned away from him.

After school, Elias got himself home as quickly as possible to ready himself for his date. Liz grew tiresome of Toad's efforts of seeing who she liked. She walked into Lance's room. He lay on his bed with no shirt on listening to rage against the machine. She lifted one of the head phones off his ear.

"Hey Lance…" She whispered. Lance jumped and saw it was just Liz. He sat up on his bed.

"Hey Liz what's up?" He replied. Liz couldn't look Lance directly in the face. She feared that she would blush and she already felt butterflies just talking to him. It felt like a woozy feeling in her stomach. Like her stomach had cramped up and loosened at the same time. She tried to speak but the words wouldn't leave her lips. She tried to look at him but every time she looked at him she felt numb and stupid and couldn't say anything.

"Hey um, can I chill in your room for a while?" She asked shyly.

"No prob sweet cheeks, can you pass me my shirt?" Lance replied. She looked up as she gave him his black shirt. He put it back on and just lay on his bed. She wondered why he called her sweet cheeks. She was hoping he had liked her. But he was just so cool. It wasn't likely. Elias passed by the room and smiled. He walked in and Stood slyly at the doorway.

"Later guys! I'm off to get some poon-tang…" He said as he walked away.

"If you get in after Midnight try not to wake us!" Lance yelled. Liz just sat there. Lance stared in confusion and sat up.

"Is there something wrong sweet cheeks?" Lance asked. Liz nodded her head in disagreement. Then let out a sigh.

"Well sort of…" She whispered. Lance put his hand on her shoulder.

"Pietro?"

"Sort of…" she replied. She looked up at Lance and saw that Lance had already been staring at her. She blushed a little. As she looked into his brown eyes and He looked into her green.

Elias ran into the room and saw that he disturbed a tender moment. Liz let out an angry groan.

"No Wait!" Elias shouted. "Can I borrow your car?" Elias asked. She groaned again.

"WHATEVER!" She yelled as she threw her car keys at him and stormed out of the room. He looked over at Lance and nervously smiled. Lance shrugged and laid back down.

Elias' date was going well. He went to the movies with Kitty, and then he took her to a drive in restaurant. He wasn't made out of money, but Kitty seemed to be enjoying herself. He drove up to look out point and began to make out with Kitty.

"Man, it's hot in here, my shirt is chaffing me. Mind if I take it off?" Elias whispered. Kitty nodded her head no. He took of his shirt and then continued to make out with Kitty. He stopped and smiled at Kitty.

"Man I can't believe this, now my pants are chaffing me!" He whispered. Kitty angrily and turned away.

"I should have known… You don't wanna be with me!" Kitty said sadly. Elias frowned.

"It's not like that! I really like you Kitty, that's why I figured you'd be willing to do this with me. Even though we barely know each other." Elias said.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?" She replied

"Hey if we do this, you'd be my first." He whispered. She looked down. He lifted her head up and stared into her eyes.

"Kitty, when I'm with you, I feel my heart beat fast and slow at the same time…" He said as he kissed her. She smiled and sighed.

"Elias that was beautiful" Kitty said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to the back seat. And the car began to rock.

That morning, Kitty woke up naked laying in the back seat of the car with Elias she looked up and closed her eyes. Elias opened his eyes and he jumped. _Dammit, I must have fell asleep last night!_ He tried to pry himself from Kitty's hold. She opened her eyes.

"Where ya going?" She whispered. Elias' eyes widened.

"Umm looking for my pants we have to get to school in two hours!" He lied. Kitty jumped up and realized this was true.

"Well hurry up I have to get back to the institute!" She yelled. He drove down the institute and dropped Kitty off.

"Bye Baby" She said lovingly.

"Yeah whatever…" He replied as he sped off. She stared confusingly. Rogue walked into the drive way and saw the car drive away.

"Hey isn't that EZ's car?" Rogue said as she scratched her head.

"Rogue you'll never get what I did last night!" She said as they both walked inside.

Elias walked into the brotherhood boarding house. Everyone stared at him in anticipation.

"Well?" Pietro asked. Elias looked up and smiled.

"NAILED IT! HAHA!" He shouted. Everyone cheered joyfully for Elias. Elias sat at the breakfast table. Toad sat next to him.

"What's it like to have sex?" He asked. Elias smirked.

"Its more amazing that what you'll believe! And the worst thing about it is you'll never get to have it. Unless you get pity sex. That's your only hope…" Elias answered. Fred walked over.

"What about me?" Fred asked.

"You kiddin'? The girls in Detroit would storm you. I'll take everybody over there one day." Elias replied. Liz cleared her throat.

"Oh Liz you need to stop swallowing or you'll never stop having to clear your throat!" He said teasingly. She got up and hugged him.

"Heh, now that's the brother I've been waiting see since we ran away!" She screeched excitedly.

"Heh this is awesome! I'm in such a good mood I feel like I can run from Bayville to China and Back!" He gloated. Pietro sneered and stood up.

"Hey! Running fast is my bit!" He exclaimed. Liz came between the both of them.

"Doesn't matter anyway we got to get to school…" She added.

"Oh yes her mighty sexiness!"

"I told you not to call me that…" She yelled as she led the way to Lance's jeep.

Classes sucked for Liz today, with Pietro bothering her and the x-losers staring at her every time they saw her. Between period four and five Liz searched through her locker for a cigarette. Being unsuccessful she slammed her locker door and purposely banged her head on it. Skunk head, big red, and kitty cat approached her.

"Hey Elizabeth!" Jean shouted. She turned her head then did complete 360 towards them.

"What?" She said lazily.

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang or talk to us sometime…"

"What? WHAT? NO! ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU GUYS KICKED MY ASS LAST WEEK! AND KITTY I PUNCHED YOU IN THE FACE!" Liz replied angrily.

"Oh I'm not one to hold grudges!" Kitty added.

"You x-losers are so retarded. DON'T TALK TO ME!" She exclaimed as she began to storm away from them down the hallway.

"AND I WOULD KILL FOR A FUCKING CIGARETTE RIGHT NOW!"

Life was going much better for the rest of the brotherhood. At lunch they all did the usual thing they did, which was eat and do nothing. Maybe pick on some people. It depends on the day. Elias was more happy than all of them put together. Until Kitty came over to their table.

"Hey cuddle bumps! I was like just thinking we should meet up tonight!" Kitty said.

"'I was like just thinking' we shouldn't…" Elias replied in a voice that sounded like he was mocking Kitty.

"Well um, how 'bout tomorrow?" She asked hesitantly.

"Maybe babe, y'know I got stuff to do."

"Like what? You don't do any of your homework…" Elias sputtered then looked over to Kitty with an irritated expression. He saw the heaviness and the sadness in her eyes. _Man, she better be screw'n me afterwards…_

"Okay sure whatever, come to the boarding house later…" Kitty hugged then kissed Elias then left the table.

"Eli, what is she to you a friend or a fuck?" Liz whispered angrily.

"Duh, Liz she's a fuck. You know I don't take most women seriously. Only women I ever respected in my life were you, Sophie and Mom."

"Well, she's acting like you guys are in an actual relationship…" She replied.

"Yeah I know and it totally cramping my style. I don't show affection in public…"

"Wow Eli, your cold…" Toad added,

"Damn straight. Let me get some more sex in and I'll break her heart around…" Elias started; he took out a palm pilot and began to search through it.

"Where'd you get that from?" Lance asked.

"Stole it off some nerd… next week." Elias replied. Immediately after that sentence the bell rung for the next class.

After school the brotherhood walked into the parking lot to grab their car and get the hell out of there. Liz seemed a bit sluggish today and was behind the rest of the group. One of those x-freaks approached her. It was Rogue.

"What! What do you people want with me? I'm a bad guy your 'sposed to hate me….." Liz said irritably.

"Sorry about earlier today. It was Kitty's idea. I have to talk to you about your brother…"

"Listen I'm not in charge of him or what I he does so don't complain to me…"

"Well I'm kind of worried that he'll take advantage of Kitty…"

"Too late he already has and soon he's going to break her little naïve heart. And you listen skunk-head; you're not going to do shit about it…" Liz put so clearly and stormed away.

"You know you're wrong to do this Ziffermen!"

"Pfft, so…"

The rest of the week Elias ad to deal with hanging out with Kitty, Liz had to deal with Pietro hitting on her and other various things with the x-men. Pretty soon the weekend came around and the brotherhood decided to take a stroll through the mall.

Me: Wow another good chapter coming up after this one! Were very excited! Isn't that right Elias

Elias((Tied up)): If any one out there is listening… HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Never make a promise

This was a very hard chapter for me to do. When I first wrote it, it took my about three months to figure out what would happen. I'm satisfied with my decision though. ENJOY! And don't' forget to review.

Title: Never make a promise

Summary: The brotherhood crashes a party hosted by friends of the X-dorks.

The brotherhood stormed the mall searching for something to do on this boring Saturday. Liz and Elias were shop lifting, well trying to there wasn't anything good to steal. All in all it was a boring day for all of them and they had no idea what to do with themselves. They loitered around the fountain for about a half an hour.

"Man, there's nothing going on around here!" Toad complained. Liz noticed the x-losers coming their way. She groaned angrily. She wished her brother would just break up with Kitty so she wouldn't have to suffer.

"Hey Eli!" Kitty shouted happily as she ran over and the others stayed behind. She jumped and hugged him then held his hands.

"Taryn's having a party tonight! You want to come with me?" She asked gingerly. The others jumped in excitement.

"I don't know I kind of had plans…" Elias replied angrily as he took his hands out of hers and looked away. He saw his friends stare at him angrily. He knew they really didn't have anything to do but, he didn't want to see Kitty. He had become angry with her every time he saw her. He sighed angrily and turned toward her.

"Fine I'll go!" She jumped for joy and hugged him she turned around to meet back up with her friends then turned around one more time.

"Oh and one other thing" She started. "Try not to bring them…" She said in a hushed voice. Elias' eyes widened, was she crazy? Those were his friends he'd never ditch them for some chick. He merely gave her a look the instilled that he will not be taking heed to what she just said. He didn't like being told what to do.

Everyone left except for Rogue who walked towards Liz. Liz raised her eye brow in confusion as she approached.

"Listen don't mind them, I think it'd be awesome if you came with us. Well just you, I know you don't want to hear it but. You're not like the rest of the brotherhood…" Rogue said as she sat next to Liz.

"I used to be in the brotherhood…"

"Really, why'd you leave…?" She asked lethargically. Rogue sighed hardly.

"It's complicated. Listen I know your views are different from mines and I'm okay with that. I don't see you as another delinquent for some reason. And I think we should hang out together."

"Whatever if you put it that way. But don't try to get me to get on your side. I've made up my mind on this…"

"Fine, I'm Rogue."

"I'm Liz, and I'm bored as hell…" She whispered as she stared up at Lance.

"Who does she think she is?" Liz heard her brother rant. She and Rogue got up and looked at him.

"You guys can come if you want. I don't care what she says. Bro's before Hoes! That's it! I can't take it anymore. I don't care how good the sex is…Its over. I'm breaking up with her tonight!" Elias exclaimed. He seemed very furious.

"It's about damn time; she always comes over and tries to be nice to me… Doesn't she know I'll kick her ass?" Liz decided to add on the rant.

"Yeah you think that's bad, I have to share a room with her…" Rogue wanted to join in. All of the brotherhood stared blankly at her except for Liz.

"Hey Rogue, what are you still doing here?" Toad asked.

"Yeah your group is up there" Pietro said as he pointed up to the party supplies shop.

"I'm sort of hanging with Liz, you guys mind?" She sassed. Elias couldn't help but stare at Rogue. Everyone else shrugged and continued to complain. While Liz stared longingly at Lance every few minutes. Rogue noticed that she kept doing it she pulled her aside for a sec.

"Do you like Lance?" She whispered to her. Liz jumped.

"How'd you know?" Liz whispered in a scared voice.

"You can see it from space Liz…"

"Oh"

"I can help though…"

"Really how?"

"Well, your going have to talk to Jean. Just promise you won't hit anybody."

Liz hesitated and began to pace.

"I'll try, but I can't help an old habit…" She replied.

"Good enough for me let's go…" Rogue spat back as she pulled Liz away to where the x-men were.

Liz approached the rest of the x-men hesitantly, they stared angrily at her and she stopped right in front of Jean.

"What's your business here Ziffermen?" Scott asked angrily. Liz sneered then remembered the promise she made to Rogue.

"Scott stop doing that, Hey Liz what's up?" Jean corrected.

"Jean we have a little favor we wanna ask for…" Rogue started.

Back at the Brotherhood boarding house everyone did what was necessary for crashing the party. Toad looked for some cool music. Pietro stole some beer in the mall and decided to bring it to the party. Lance looked for his favorite hoodie to wear at the party. Don't ask me why I don't know. Liz didn't do anything really in fact she fell asleep on the couch as she listened to Elias practicing different ways to break up with Kitty.

"Its not you, its me… no, no, no, Um. I think it would be in your best interests that you stopped dating me… Dammit no um. I think we should start dating other people. Yeah that's it." Elias muttered to himself.

"Why practice how to break up with some one? It's not like you never done it before…" Fred said.

"Freddy m'boy, I like the break up to be as memorable as it is devastating…" Elias replied. "Let's go guys, don't wanna be late now do we?" Elias yelled as he slapped Liz in the face, immediately waking her up. They all piled up into Lance's jeep and set off.

When they arrived to the party they all couldn't believe how nice the apartment looked. They couldn't wait to trash the place.

"Um, do I know any of you?" Taryn asked. Elias smirked.

"You want to?" He said as he winked at her. She scoffed and walked away. He laughed and gave Pietro a high five.

"You know I'm all up in that…" Elias laughed.

Taryn ran over to Duncan, Jean, and Scott. Her expression was worried and distraught. Most people got worried seeing Lance's crew at the party. Some even wondered how they got in. Regardless, their presence was killing the mood and it infuriated Taryn.

"Duncan! Scott! Those guys are totally ruining my party! And this is my parent's business apartment, what if they steal something?" She complained. Scott sighed angrily and started towards them. Jean pulled him back.

"Give them a break Scott; if they don't bother us then we don't bother them…" She consulted.

Liz sat on one of the couches in the apartment. It was well lit and all the things looked like they cost more than $100. Liz had to restrain herself from stealing anything. About an hour passed by while everyone socialized and danced. Liz for some reason was still bored. Her day dreams were interrupted by a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Liz, you look bored…" a voice said. She looked up and saw it was Pietro, and then lowered her head again. She sat beside her. She could feel him staring at her.

"Want to go and dance?" He asked. She said nothing as if she wasn't listening.

"Fine Liz, we'll just sit on the couch like two pot heads…"

Taryn gathered everyone around for party activities, well all the people who wanted to participate…

"Okay everyone we're playing seven minutes in heaven…" She announced.

"What are we in? 6th grade?" Scott asked, obviously refusing to play as many others at the party did. Everyone sat in a circle on the floor in front of the closet. Taryn took a soda pop bottle to use a device to use to choose the pair. About three to five pairs had already gone, Liz sat in anticipation. Waiting to see who she would get. Taryn spun the bottle as it circled round and round then finally began to slow down. The slower it got the more likely it be her and Pietro in the closet together. Jean winked at Liz during the last turn, and then used her powers to point it towards Liz and Lance. Liz smiled at Jean (wow that's a first…) She mouthed the words "Thank You" as she looked over to Lance. Lance's face was shocked and dumfounded. He looked up to Liz then looked away.

"Hurry up you two, other people want to go you know!" Taryn yelled as she pushed them both into the closet then locked the closet.

"Good job Jean, thanks a lot. That meant a lot to Liz…" Rogue whispered in Jeans ear. Jean nodded calmly and looked back towards the closet. Rogue got up and stood by the wall and watched them chat.

Elias who was sitting on the couch at the time called Kitty to the balcony. He figured it was the perfect time to break up with her. She walked over with a cheery face. His face was stone and serious.

"Hey Eli, what's up?" She asked.

"Kitty, you're awesome and you've been nothing but great to me but…"

"But what?"

Liz and Lance stared each other in the closet. She leaned against the wall as he stood in front of her. Probably not knowing what to do. She sighed hardly.

"Listen Lance, we don't have to do anything if you don't want us to. I mean we just met a couple weeks ago and—" Liz's words were cut off by a passionate kiss. Liz began to dart her eyes in shock as Lance began to tongue kiss her. He hoisted up her legs and opened them and put his legs in between. The kisses became so passionate, so fervent that Lance's tongue was almost down Liz's throat. But she was not complaining, this was dream come true.

"Three, two, one, Okay love birds time to get out!" Taryn opened the door and revealed Liz and Lance's lustful shenanigans. Everyone gasped in shock as Pietro angrily got up and sat on the couch. Elias looked and saw Lance with his sister.

"Lance! What the Hell?" Elias shouted angrily. Lance blushed and quickly walked away from the scene. Liz slowly and bashfully walked toward Elias.

"I'm sorry…" She sighed.

"No, you didn't do ANYTHING! It's his entire fault Liz…" Elias replied angrily. Liz sighed and went into the bathroom shamefully.

Pietro sat on the couch begrudgingly; Lance came over and sat next to him. Pietro pretended not to see him around him. He was uber pissed at him.

"Pie, you know I'm sorry…" Lance started.

"You're always sorry. This always happens Lance; I fall for a girl and then she falls for you instead of me… I'm getting tired of this shit Lance…" Pietro complained.

"But, it's just… Liz… never mind you wouldn't even understand…" Lance started for his defense but then gave up.

"All I know is you were touching the girl I like in places I wanted to touch her…"

"We didn't even do anything!"

"Your legs were in between hers…"

"Shut up! I don't have sex in public like you!"

"Screw you!"

"Why do you care anyway!? She was going to be just another fuck for you right?" Lance asked. Pietro stayed silent and merely looked away.

"Get away from me before I kill you…" He whispered. Lance stood up abruptly and stormed away.

Liz was remorseful of what she had done; she suspected that she was causing a lot of problems which made her sad. She paced back in forth in the bathroom, dreading going back outside. Meanwhile, Elias had to get something over with before he kicked Lance's ass.

"Kitty, I think we should start dating other people…" he said stone faced-ly. She frowned.

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I want to end it…"

"But I, you, Why?"

"BITCH just accept it… I got bigger fish to fry…" Elias said as he walked over to Lance angrily.

"Dude what is your deal?" Elias shouted.

"Listen, I'm not gonna lie, your sister gives me a woody. There I SAID IT! What the hell do you people want from me? I'm Fucking HUMAN! Oh wait… scratch that… But never the less… I have urges just like everybody else does…" Lance complained.

"Well, my sister is not like the rest of us… Under her tough exterior she is _extremely _insecure and doing shit like that gives her false hope…" Elias argued.

"She acted like she was scared or something and she was shocked when I touched her, Elias… I wanna bone your sister…"

"DUDE NOT COOL!" Elias yelled as he covered his ears.

"At least I'm not lying to you…"

Liz gradually walked out of the bathroom and snuck onto the couch were she was sitting earlier. She felt like she was being stared at, she hated that feeling. It felt like lots of lights on your skin and everyone refuses to remove them.

"Liz…" Pietro's voice said. She jumped, she was so deep in thought she didn't even notice he was next to her. She began to breathe hardly.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you liked Lance? Instead of making me think I had a chance…" He whispered somberly. She had never seen Pietro so serious before, her heart hurt a little because of the guilt he gave her by his words and his looks.

"I'm sorry" She sighed sadly.

"Sorry doesn't fix…" He started and then sighed hardly "Never mind I gotta go…" He said as he got up quickly and went to the other side of the room. She stared at him forlornly and the curled into a ball on the couch and hugged her knees and dwelt upon what she had done. It made her want to drink.

"Can you at least use protection?" Elias pleaded.

"NOPE! I wanna bone your sister with out a condom and I wanna knock her up" Lance denied.

"Now you're just being an asshole…" Elias' eyes wandered away from Lance and to Rogue. Lance turned to see who he was looking at.

"I see you got your eye on Rogue, I don't recommend her." Lance started.

"But she's so hott!" Elias whined. Pietro approached them somberly. Lance looked away.

"I'm sorry about earlier…" He whispered.

"Whatever…" Pietro replied indifferently.

"No really, I'm serious…" Lance added. Pietro got angry.

"What are you gay?" He spat. Elias rolled his eyes as he sipped his Heineken.

"Some one's got sand in their vagina…" He whispered.

"What was that?" Pietro mumbled.

"Nothing…"

She wasn't quite sure how many beers she had but she knew it was a lot because she didn't feel too good. Getting drunk used to her best friend back in Detroit. It was an old habit. She tried to drink the sorrow away. It never worked but she figure one day it would. But right now she was stumbling and falling and people were getting worried about her. She needed to sit down.

"Oh Shit…" Elias said in a quiet voice. Lance and Pietro turned to see what he was looking at. Elias' face suddenly looked worried as he put down his beer and wiped his mouth.

"What's wrong" Lance said.

"She did it again; she always does that shit when she's depressed. I need to get her home…" Elias muttered.

"Who? Liz? Liz is drunk?" Pietro gasped quietly.

"I'd love to stick around guys but, I got to go get Liz home before she hurts herself…" Elias whispered as he began to walk over to her, Pietro stopped him.

"I'll do it…" Pietro sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you guys stay here… I'll take care of Liz…" Pietro replied. He walked over to her and helped her up.

"Lizzie it's time to go home now…" He whispered.

"Hmm?" She looked at him with a confused face. He shook his head and her arm around his neck and helped her out of the apartment.

"TAKE CARE OF HER PIE!" Elias yelled.

"NO PROBLEM! I'LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER! I PROMISE!" He yelled back as he walked out the door.

He didn't know how long they had been walking. He decided to leave the car because he promised not get Liz hurt so, he didn't want to chance getting into a car crash. He saw her slumping along the way. He lifted her up and carried her on his back (piggy back style) she drifted in and out of sleep.

"Thank you for taking me home Lance…" She whispered.

"I'm not Lance, I'm Pietro…" he replied.

"I knew you liked me I just thought you were scared I wouldn't like you back… But its okay Lance…"

"This is Pietro not Lance…"

"Y'know every night I think about you until I fall asleep, back at home every time I crushed on a boy, he would be too scared to talk to me. Luckily for me that's not the case at Bayville…"

"Liz, for the last fucking time I'm not Lance…"

"Pietro's nice but, he's like my brother, he's a player… I'm scared a player is gonna play with my heart…" she started.

"I'm scared of with everything with a penis in that house actually… I don't know how I deal… But at least I have you Lance" Pietro stopped and dropped Liz on the ground purposely and stood menacingly in front of her.

"I will leave you right here and you could get home on your own, if you don't snap out of it. And I don't want to have to beat the sense into you…" He murmured angrily.

"I'm sorry…" she whined.

"You sure are sorry… Look at you…" He said and he placed her back on his back and began to walk.

"I don't know why I let myself get drunk like this… I don't even remember when I started doing it. I do remember why though. I was never a good student, or a good daughter. I'm a terrible citizen; I make Hitler look good… I'd be all sad about crap like that, and my dad would have about 10 six packs in the fridge… So I would just start drinking… To make the pain go away…"

"You could always do other stuff to make yourself feel better…"

"You don't understand… Sometimes, back at home I'd get up on the roof and look at the moon and stars and I'd tell myself that was a better life out there for me… But I still haven't found it…"

"That's because you're not looking hard enough…" He started. "The things you're wishing for could be right in front of you…" She smiled and rested her head against his neck.

"Your really nice to me Pietro, why weren't you like this to me when we first met?"

"I don't know…" He spat angrily.

"Why are you taking me home?"

"Because I promised your brother I would and I also told him I would take care of you…"

"Really? You did? On your own, he didn't ask you?"

"Nope" There was a silent pause for a moment.

"Thank you…" She whispered. Pietro stopped for a second, he felt his heart skip a beat for a second he began to blush. Then he continued on the path home.

Later on…

"Look we're home" he sighed as he let her body down on the couch.

"I'm so tired…"

"Then you should rest, we need as much rest we can get…" He sighed as he started up the stairs.

"Pietro…" She whispered. He stopped and came back down.

"Yeah?"

"Can you teach me something?" She said bashfully as she sat up on the couch. He sat in front of her.

"Sure what?"

"Tonight, Lance was kissing me and I didn't know what to do… Can you teach me how to…" She blushed and looked away. "How to kiss?" Pietro blushed after he heard what she said.

"Oh um… Okay" He stammered. He reached over to her and gently rubbed her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"You're supposed to put your lips like this…" He said as he pressed his lips gently on hers. His heart began to beat extremely fast. For the first time he actually felt like it was gonna come out of his chest. Liz always thought that he was a rough lover, but his kisses were soft and gentle. It made her stomach knot. He pulled away immediately.

"I should get up stairs…" He muttered as he attempted to leave. She pulled on his arm.

"No please stay…"

"Fine"

He crawled under the blanket she was using on the couch; He laid next to her nervously. She sighed and put her head on his chest and slowly drifted into sleep.

I hope you liked it…


End file.
